Occultator
"Until Final Death do we part, your secrets are safe with me." History The first Occultator is said to have come from the Realm of Shadow to hide the first Secret. Hiring an Occultator Despite being a solitary people, they can be found or summoned for hire to hide absolutely anything imaginable and even imagination itself. *''Lifetime Bind '''-'' has been used on Nikolai Rebane, a rune must be placed on the target in the Occultator's own blood. The target is now protected from view of one who would find them, even an Aquilex, until the original Occultator reaches the end of their life. This can be avoided, if the Occultator has another bind themself to the same agreement, allowing for a target to be hidden indefinitely. : In the case of Nikolai, he was hidden from every Aquilex. As he only needed to be hidden for 18 years, the Old Man did not bellieve the Bind needed to be formed with any Occultator other than himself. *A Simple Hide' - Used by Fenton Marek on Elsie Garner to show that the powers of an Occultator are real. Simply hides the target from sight, but they can be heard, and the spell can be easily undone. Cast by a simple spoken word (obculto) and a touch. *Hush ''- Will hide the spoken word, sound or music. A simple cast (sileo) can be done with several applications in mind. *''Forget (simple)'' - Will hide an unpleasant memory. Praetereo. *''Forget (advanced)'' - Will hide a memory, such as a trauma. A mark or symbol is needed for the spell to stay in effect for an extended period of time. Obliviscor. The Occultator // The Old Man Hired by Lady Leonie Mendelsohn mere days after the birth of her son Nikolai. He was summoned by the runes of his family and offered the lands of her deceased brother (gifted to her upon his death) in payment of hiding her son from her fiance. While travelling to find one of the docking locations for the air city Miratio, the Old Man tattooed a series of runes on Nikolai's skin in his own blood, making sure that so long as he lived, the boy would not be found. The symbols were also written in his own blood in a tome. Only if he were dead and the tome destroyed could Nikolai be unhidden. The Old Man was well respected and mentored many Occultators, and founded a small city for his people to live in, on the lands Lady Mendelsohn had given to him. The land, of which, cannot be easily located due to the collective Occultators living there. During Nikolai's life, between the ages of 10 and 14, the Old Man brought a young Fenton Marek to Miratio to study the boy and be able to know and find his target, in case the Old Man perished before the 18 promised years. In this four year span, the Old Man hid the memories from Fenton, to protect the boy from any would-be attackers. Once the Old Man perished, the Hidden memories of training sessions, Nikolai and years of studying flooded Fenton's mind, causing the teen to be incapacitated for a week. When he was able to move again, he was forced to miss the funeral to track down the youth the Old Man had (possibly) given his life to hide. The Wrath an Occultator *''Erase (advanced) ''- Will erase one or many things from memory completely, such as meeting a person, their family. If an aspect of the erased target approaches the victim, the victim is overcome with a feeling of dread which will not cease until the target is removed. Exsculpo. *''Lino (advanced, requires assistance from a Somnium Orci)'' - Every good memory from your life is erased or befouled. Category:Esper Category:Occultator